Happy Trails pt. 1
|Obraz=Happy Trails pt. 1.jpg |Podpis obrazu=Lumpy jest bardzo dobrym kierowcą, pod warunkiem, że patrzy na drogę. |Rodzaj odcinka=internetowy |Nr sezonu=1 |Nr odc w sezonie=27 |Nr odc w ogóle=27 |Autorzy scenariusza=Mark Fiorenza Warren Graff Rhode Montijo Kenn Navarro Paul Allan |Reżyseria=Rhode Montijo |Data pierwszej emisji=20 październik 2001 |Odniesienie/gra słów w tytule= |Jej tłumaczenie na polski= |W rolach głównych=Lumpy Petunia Cuddles Mime |W rolach drugoplanowych= |Pojawiają się=Toothy Giggles Handy Sniffles Flaky Mole Postacie losowe |Film=Happy Trails Part 1 |FilmHD= |WBlurb= |Poprzedni odcinek=This is your Knife |Następny odcinek=Happy Trails pt.2: Jumping the Shark }} "Happy Trails" jest epizodem z internetowej serii Happy Tree Friends. To również odcinek finałowy pierwszego sezonu. HTF's Episode Description Nic dziwnego, że szkolny autobus obfituje w problemy i Lumpy poprostu nie może poprowadzić go normalnie aby uratować gang przed szkodami. Co się dzieje z naszymi sympatycznymi przyjaciółmi? Czy przetrwają? Czy wrócą? Fani domagają się więcej informacji! Opis Happy Tree Friends jadą szkolnym autobusem i wszyscy wydają się zadowoleni. Od picia soku, poprzez głowy wystawiane przez okno, aż do jedzenia orzeszków ziemnych, wszyscy świetnie się bawią. Lumpy prowadzi autobus, ale zostaje rozproszony przez Petunię, która wypiła za dużo soku i musi skorzystać z łazienki. Lumpy krzyczy na nią, żeby usiadła z powrotem i przez to rozproszenie, uderza w kamień na drodze. Powoduje to, że okno Cuddlesa opada i zamyka się podczas gdy jest on wychylony przez okno, odrywając ręce od jego ramion. W wyniku tego jego ciało jest cięte na dwa plasterki. Mime szczęśliwy wrzuca sobie orzeszka do ust, a gdy autobus trafia na następną dziurę, zaczyna się dławić. Nie może on zwrócić na siebie uwagi, drzemiącego Snifflesa, stara się więc machać do Lumpy'ego. Lumpy wstaje z miejsca, podczas gdy autobus jest jeszcze w ruchu i idzie krzyczeć na Mimea. Gdy Mime się dusi, Petunia zwraca uwagę, że autobus jest kierowany do krzywej części drogi z urwiskiem w pobliżu. Lumpy i Petunia ściskają się w strachu, a Petunia nawet się moczy. Autobus jedzie przez pechową figurkę, co powoduje, że Petunia traci równowagę. Spada ona na dźwignię zmiany biegów z autobusu i zostaje nią przebita. Lumpy zmienia biegi powodując i poszerzając dziurę w tułowiu Petunii. Nie może on jednak zmienić kierunku i w rezultacie autobus spada w przepaść. Ciąg dalszy nastąpi... Morał "Dotrzymuj obietnic!" Zgony #Cuddles jest krojony na pół kiedy jego okno na niego spada. #Mime dławi się na śmierć orzeszkami ziemnymi. #Petunia jest nadziana na dźwignię zmiany biegów. #Autobus potrąca dwa ptaki na klifie. #Po przejechaniu z klifu, Toothy zostaje wyrzucony z autobusu i przyjmuje się że umarł (śmierci nie pokazano). #The Molea widać przez okno autobusu na końcu odcinka, lecz nie pojawia się w Szczęśliwe szlaki cz. 2, więc przyjmuje się, że nie przeżył katastrofy (śmierci nie pokazano). Błędy #Na początku Toothy ma normalne zęby kiedy śpiewa w autobusie. #Bohaterowie obok okna zmieniają się regularnie. #W napisach nazwa pisarza Paul Allan jest błędna - "Paul Allen". #Po krojeniu Cuddlesa na pół, nie ma on kapci na nogach. #Mime ma tylko jednego zęba. Kiedy się dławi i jego twarz staje się fioletowa, ten jeden ząb też staje się fioletowy. #Sniffles jest przed swoją książką, ale gdy Lumpy krzyczy na Mimea jest za. #Po tym jak Petunia widzi krętą drogę, żaden Happy Tree Friend jej nie zauważa choć może, tylko Lumpy ją widzi. Zamiast tego wszyscy są spokojni. #Giggles, Sniffles i Mime nie są widoczni, gdy Petunia się moczy i jest zabijana przez Lumpy'ego. #Gdy Lumpy zabija Petunię dźwignią, jej kałuża moczu znika. #Handy, Flaky i The Mole nie są widoczni w autobusie aż do końca odcinka, mając na uwadze to, że Flippy, Lifty i Shifty nie są widoczni aż do Szczęśliwe szlaki cz. 2 #Kiedy Toothy wylatuje przez okno autobusu, nie ma ogona. Chociaż mógł zostać odcięty. #Poroża Lumpy'ego czasami zmieniają kierunek. #Kiedy Toothy chichocze, ma głos Giggles. To samo dzieje się z Flippy'm w drugiej części. Ciekawostki #Twórcy początkowo uzawali ten odcinek za ostatni odcinek serii, celowo kończąc na krawędzi, ale byli zaskoczeni gdy poproszono ich o drugi sezon odcinków. #To był pierwszy raz kiedy Mime wydawał jakieś dźwięki. Zrobi to jeszcze raz w Co z oczu to z Mimea, Kino jest prawdziwe, Coś rybnego. #Petunia musiała iść do łazienki także w Przeleć to, tylko że tam się nie zmoczyła. #The Mole jest ostatnim bohaterem ginącym w pierwszym sezonie internetowym. #Jeśli się wsłuchać, słychać jak Lumpy mówi "Cholera, usiądź!". #Jeśli się wsłuchać, słychać złość Petunii. Kategoria:Odcinki internetowe Kategoria:Internetowy sezon 1